


One Time Patton Felt At His Best, And One Time He Felt At His Worst

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Depressed Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Not Beta Read, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Patton got to see his boyfriend after three weeks of not seeing him in person.,,,Patton cant take it. He cant take this anymore.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. At his best

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely read the tags before reading this

Patton couldn't sleep that night. He had been stuck in his house for three weeks, and he couldn't take another night in the same two bedroom apartment any longer. It was a good thing that tomorrow, he would be able to go back to school and see his friends and boyfriend again. They had been calling and texting a lot, but it never beat the real thing. Real hugs, real cuddles, and real kisses. 

As the morning came, Patton got up earlier than usual and raced to get ready, waking up his younger brothers Logan and Emile. Once he was ready, he raced to help the twins get dressed so that he could drop them off at daycare before going to his highschool. They were all in the car and settled when Logan asked the question that was on both his and his other brothers mind. 

"Pat, why are we up so early?" He asked as Patton blushed. Patton fiddled with his glasses and put together an answer. 

"I-I just have a project I need to finish!" He said with a giggle. Logan frowned as Emile smiled. 

"But I thought you already did your work-"

"YOU JUST WANT TO SEE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Emile screamed over his twin, causing Logan to pout and Patton to laugh. The older boy nodded and answered that, yes, he was seeing his boyfriend. It wasn't long before they reached the daycare and Emile and Logan were dropped off. 

Patton sped to school, excited to see everyone again. Once he got to the huge building, he bolted out, grabbed his stuff, and ran to where him and everyone else in his group were going to meet up. He smiled as he thought about seeing everyone again. 

He heard a shout directed towards him and Patton snapped his head up. There, he saw Dee and Virgil calling in his direction with Remus beside them, being as gruesome as he last saw him. 

'Wait' Patton thought. 'If Remus is here, then that means…' 

"RO!" He screamed when he saw his boyfriend emerge from behind the other three. He broke into a run, his messenger bag flying behind him. A grin split his face in half as Roman started to race toward him. They met in the middle and Patton felt tears slip down his face. 

Roman, being the disney prince he is, picked up Patton and swung him around. Once they finally calmed down they stared into each other's eyes. Pat's face turned red as they spoke their first words to each other after not seeing each other for 21 days straight. 

"Hi," they said at the same time, before giggling and leaning in for a kiss. It was passionate and filled to the brim with love. It felt like years since they had last been together in person, and they were intent on never being apart for that long again. 

"Okay Lovebirds," Dee cried as he came up to the two, followed by Virgil and Remus. "We have a class to go to, and I don't want my excuse for when I'm late to be 'I had to wait for my friends to stop making out in the parking lot.'" Patton and Roman flushed as they pulled apart, but never letting go of their hands. 

. 


	2. At his worst

* * *

Patton couldn't sleep that night. His mind was racing and he felt like shit. Mentally and emotionally that is. The week had been hard and mind numbing. He had been backstabbed, thrown in the mud, and chewed up and spit out. To make matters worse, Roman was out of the state for some sort of family thing, so he wasn't able to talk to him. 

**You're so pathetic.**

**A normal person would be able to handle this.**

**That's the reason your Mom left you.**

Patton flinched as his thoughts came flying in. They were somethings that he was usually used to, but for some reason they cut, deep. 

He tried to counter the thoughts like he was taught, but they were too much. As he took out his phone for a flashlight, he stumbled down his stairs towards the bathroom, intent on finding a familiar metal tool. 

**She saw you as weak and fat, like you are.**

**She saw your stretch marks and decided that you were gross.**

**She saw the true you, the disgusting, ungrateful, and selfish boy.**

Patton felt tears roll down his face as he reached the room and locked the door, throwing open the cabinet hoping to find his trusty blade. 

He searched and couldn't find it, silently wondering if his father had moved it. Tears filled his eyes as he desperately searched for the pocket knife always kept in the cabinet. 

He needed the pain to take his mind away, away from all of the-

**The what? The thoughts that you deserve?**

**This is your karma for being too pushy. For being a selfish and ungrateful brat. For being so pushy. You know what? Why don't you just kill yourself.**

Patton was taken aback by the last thought he had. He had thought these things before, but that night was different. He had everything he needed, why not just do everyone a favor and leave already? 

Reaching into the cabinet, Patton took out a bottle of sleeping pills that he kept for when his father needed them. He opened the bottle and saw enough pills for his deed. 

"Am I really going to do this?" He said out loud to himself. 

**Yes. Yes you are. The world will be better off without you.**

Patton took a quick look at his phone and made a quick decision. 

_The Crazy group Chat that Somehow Exists_

_The Snek From Hell:_ _And that's why Snakes should have rights_

_Mcr is back baby:_ _It's three o'clock why are you awake_

_Your dad from another family:_ _I'm sorry for what I'm about to do guys. The pain is becoming too much_

_Mcr is back baby: Pat wdym_

_The Snek From Hell: Pat wdym are you ok_

_The Snek From Hell: Pat answer us_

_Mcr is back baby: Pat please_

**_Two people are typing…_ **

Patton then went to a private chat between him and Roman. 

DOMESTIC GAAAAAYS 

_Theater for life:_ _I love you too, I'll miss you every day I'm gone! <3 <3 <3 _

_Pansexual disaster:_ _Roman, I know you won't get this until next week, but I want to tell you I love you. I love you with all my heart and will continue loving you forever. You were my first of many things, and I will forever cherish every minute we spent together. I'll miss you, but I hope you like a good life. Goodbye, Princey._

  
  


Once he typed his last word, he threw his phone into the bathtub, ignoring the missed calls and texts from his two friends. He took the pill bottle again and, with a little hesitation, downed it as best as he could. 

He couldn't help but feel… numb as he sat on the bathroom floor waiting for the pills to take over. He was intent on sleeping, and never waking up


End file.
